Soul Mates
by LoVeStAr14
Summary: Summary: Wally West and Roy Harper have known they were soul mates since they first meet three years ago. But something was always missing like a small aching part that they didn't understand. That is until certain events happen. This will also be on under the user-name Dragonfire13 on archieveofourown
1. Prologue: Meeting

"Alright class settle down." A young woman said as she looked out over her class, most not even looking up at her. "Class!" She said loudly catching there attention "Thank you. Now how many of you are turning 13 sometime this or next year?" Hands flew up, and she smiled before saying "Good. Now how many of you know what a soul mate mark is? Yes Lindsay."

A smile girl with bright blue yes and brown hair said "It's the mark that helps you find the one person that is meant for you out of everyone in the world."

"Correct." the young woman says "But there's more to then it just helps you find your person. That mark helps you not only be able to have a hints about there past, and future but also you can feel what there feeling. Like right now I bet all of you have this weird feeling like you've forgotten something in the back of your mind right?" The class nodded and the single red head a boy named Roy Harper watched and listened silently while rubbing his chest for a moment as he thought of how next week was his 13th birthday.

"That feeling your having right now is the feeling of wanting to have your soul mate by your side, for the love and happiness you will get from them." Roy blinked then tried to reach for that weird feeling in the back of his mind but it seemed to dance out of reach as she kept talking saying "Now hopefully all of you will find your soul mate, but some of you may never find them and that is just fine. Those who don't can still marry and have a family with other people it has been done before and will continue to happen throughout the years.

"When you find your soul mate, you will want to touch them either by just a small thing like a hand shake or a big thing like a kiss. All of you will feel different like for me and my husband when we meet I felt surges of happiness and love fly through us." The teacher told them before looking at the clock and saying "If you have any questions you can ask me tomorrow or ask your parents have a good day class."

* * *

**1 Week Later**

Roy stood arms crossed as he stared into the mirror. His shirt and pants had been thrown to the floor hours ago, and he started to pace wondering when it would get there already. He stopped pacing after a moment and let out a annoyed growl as he turned and glared at the clock which read in blinking red numbers 2:15am. He had one more minute.

One minute and he would get to see a clue on his soul mate, the person who was meant for him and only him. The one who would cool his temper down and give him something to fight harder for. He blinked for a moment as he felt like his chest needed to be scratched and looked down to see a giant red heart, with a black storm cloud that has a gold lightning bolt going downwards inside it. Around the heart are light blue swirls of 'wind'. Roy jumped as he felt slight pain in the back of his mind like someone was gently pinching his skin.

He narrowed his blue eyes and quickly knew that _his_ soul mate was being hurt. Whoever the person was that is hurting his soul mate would feel a lot of pain if they ever meet.

* * *

**1 Year Later**

14 year old Roy Harper yawned as he stretched and winced at how sore his muscles were from portal the night before. He glanced at the clock and was once again glad that it was summer which meant no school and he could sleep in a bit. He moved a foot forwards to go down to get something to eat before he crashed but instead let out a gasp of pain and felt himself fall over.

Pain like a fire was flying through his body ran through him causing a scream to leave his mouth. His blue eyes were wide as he twisted and turned before he felt the pain slowly leave and noticed that he was being held in two arms. Oliver Queen let out a soft "Shh it's okay Roy, i'm here." while Roy shook and wondered what the hell just happened. Roy closed his eyes to sleep and wondered if his soul mate had been burned or something.

* * *

**2 Years Later**

**Central City.**

Wally West aka Kid Flash stood grinning into the full body mirror excitement rolling off his body in vibrations as he speed paced through his room. He wasn't only going to be getting his mark in a couple hours (minutes) he was also going to be meeting Speedy tomorrow! He started to bounce up and down in place ignoring his Uncle Barry's yell of "Don't make a hole in the carpet!" before stopping as he felt like his back had a large itch right in the center of it.

Turning around and twisting he saw in the reflection of the mirror a large animal skin tepee, with the flaps pulled out to show a large red bow and arrow. Red and orange flames danced around the tepee. "Cool." Wally breathed out before turning and with a burst of speed was out of his room downstairs, leaping over the back of the couch to crash land on his uncle while saying "Aunt Iris look!" and turned to show her his back ignoring the way his uncle coughed at being used as a landing post.

"I can't wait to meet Speedy tomorrow!"

"What about Green Arrow?" Barry asked while pushing Wally off of him.

"Speedy's _way_ cooler!" Wally said happily.

"Well if you want to meet him, I suggest you go upstairs to bed mister." Iris said while ruffling Wally's air and ignoring his whine of 'stop that!'

* * *

**Midnight Star City**

Speedy stood bow out shooting the target he had set up from a picture he from a newspaper. "There late." Speedy said looking at Green Arrow. Green Arrow looked at his son before letting out a laugh and saying "Of course there late there flashes."

A breeze suddenly hit them and a voice said "What's that suppose to mean GA?"

"It means your late for like everything." Green Arrow answered as he looked to see a scarlet red hero known as the Flash standing there alone. "Hey, where's the kid you were bringing with you?"

Flash looked then froze before looking left and right and zipping to the edge of the roof to look down looking panicked before the roof door opened with a whoosh and another breeze hit them to show a kid wearing yellow and red standing there. Fire red hair could be seen alongside bright green eyes before the boy said "Flash! You know I can't run up buildings yet!"

Speedy blinked as he suddenly felt like grabbing the kid and holding him close. _Weird_. He thought before stepping towards the kid and holding out a hand while saying "Speedy." Kid Flash smiled widely at him before zipping forward and grabbing Speedy's hand while opening his mouth to say something but stopped as sparks of pleasure shot through them both. Wally felt himself starting to vibrate with happiness and pleasure feeling his body before the hand he was holding grabbed and dragged him closer. A hand grabbed his chin gently before lips were placed on his and a loud purring sound could be hear from the speedster who was now curling his toes in delight.

Green Arrow on the other hand was tackling Flash who let out a roar of rage and looked about to kill his sidekick. "Flash, Flash calm down! Barry you can't kill my sidekick!" Oliver said as he wrapped himself around the speedster's legs tripping him before yelling "What the hell Speedy!?" both adults were very much ignored through as Speedy drew back and rested his forehead against Kid Flash's forehead as he felt himself coming off of something and thought _this must be what coming off a high feels like._ before saying "Roy Harper."

"Wally West." Wally answered before noticing Flash and saying "I think my mentor's going to kill you."

Roy glanced over before saying "Nah, GA will hold off, or at least die so that I can live."

* * *

_Sigh_. What's wrong with me? I need to work on my Fairy Tail story but this came to me and yeah...


	2. Ch1: Independence

**Chapter 1: Independence**

**Star City**

**July 4, 9:01 PDT**

Roy couldn't help the annoyance he felt as he lifted his bow up and looked down at Icicle Jr who was freezing the street and laughing about it. Roy rolled his eyes before watching as Oliver sent some arrows flying down and quickly did the same smirking to himself when his went into Jr's arm. Jr stumbled back, right before the arrows exploded and Jr looked up at him and Oliver.

"Finally, I was wondering what a guy had to do to get a little attention around here." Jr said as he then sent up blocks of ice at the two archers.

"Junior's doing this for attention?" Roy said before sending an arrow flying at the ice then running behind Oliver as they jump to one of the long cables and ran down it "I'm telling you now. This little distraction better not interfere." Roy flipped over some ice while sending another arrow flying towards Icicle Jr who made to large things of ice go up and protect him. The arrows blew a small hole in the ice and Roy leaped up into the air flipping in it like Robin had shown both him an Kid Flash how to and sent a arrow right at Jr's jaw.

Jr let out a grunt as he went down and slide a couple feet to a step by Oliver's foot. "Ha ha ha! Kid's got a glass jaw." Oliver said while laughing. Roy landed a couple feet away from him and walked over while saying "Hilarious." Roy said with a straight face "Can we go? Today's the day." Roy's annoyance died down after a moment when he could feel a sense of calm and joy come from Wally and he knew that his speedster was enjoying himself somewhere in Central City.

* * *

**Central City**

**July 4, 11:03 CDT**

Wally zipped around Captain Cold in a wide circle alongside his uncle who was going the opposite way he was. "Stealing ice? Seriously? Isn't that a bit cliche even for Captain Cold?" Flash said as he zipped around Cold.

"Come on." Wally whined towards his uncle "We don't have time for this!" Pulling down his goggles Wally broke form the circle and zipped towards Cold, who quickly noticed and turned to fire his cold gun at Wally. Wally twisted around as he ran barley noticing that his shoulder got hit. He grabbed the gun from Cold's hand, and felt the ice break off as he slide to a stop. Cold let out a annoyed growl and moved towards Wally but Flash lashed out slamming a fist into Cold's face knocking him out. "Calm down, kid." Flash said as he stood in front of his side kick.

"Oh, please! You'll chat it up with the cops, with bystanders, with Cold even." Wally said letting the annoyance show in his voice and could faintly feel Roy's own annoyance join his after a moment. "No. No way! Today is the day!" Wally said before grabbing his uncle's arm and pulling as he started to run towards Washington D.C.

* * *

**Washington DC**

**July 4, 14:00 EDT**

Roy left the zeta tubes alongside Oliver and made there way through the rooftops of DC towards the Hall of Justice. He followed as Oliver went to stand besides Batman and found himself alongside Kaldur and glanced around wondering where his speedster was. He could the annoyance of being late coming off of Wally which wasn't really anything new because unlike the Flash, Wally _hated_ being late for anything. "He glanced over at Batman as he heard "Today is the day."

"Welcome to the Hall of Justice." Oliver said looking forwards.

Roy glanced at Aquaman as he heard "Headquarters of the Justice League."

Roy first felt the wind that a speedster gave off when he ran and stopped and turned as Wally said "Oh, man! I knew we'd be the last ones here." Wally stopped and crossed his arms clearly annoyed and Roy was suddenly struck at how cute he looked anger, and move to stand alongside him as there small group walked towards the hall. Every couple steps Wally's arm would go and bump right into Roy's both ignoring the weird look they were getting from Aqualad because of it.

"Is that Batman?"

"I see Flash and Flash jr."

"His name's Speedy. Duh."

"Green Arrow's sidekick."

"Well, that makes no sense."

"My name is not that hard to remember." Wally muttered under his breath not noticing that Roy was full on glaring at the people who had said that and grabbed Kid Flash's arm to bring him closer. Roy allowed the smirk on his face as he heard the crowd around them starting to whisper ask why Speedy and Flash Jr (another glare) were so close to each other.

He still didn't get how no one knew that they were soul mates. _Some people are just really stupid. _he thought to himself as he turned and listened as Oliver said "Ready to see the inner sanctum?"

"Born ready." Roy answered and turned back.

"I'm glad were all here." Kaldur said leading the way towards the doors.

"Have all four sidekicks ever been in the same place, at the same time?" Wally asked towards Robin.

"Don't call us sidekicks, not after today." Roy said his gaze hard for a moment before softening as Wally blinked up at him. Wally looked sheepish before shrugging and saying "Sorry. First time at the hall. I'm a little overwhelmed."

"You're overwhelmed, freeze was underwhelmed. Why isn't anyone ever just whelmed?" Robin asked while walking through the first set of doors and looking up at the giant statues of the Justice League founders. "Oh, maybe that's why." Robin mumbled to Wally who stared up at the statues silently. Nerves flew through Wally as another set of doors opened and Red Tornado alongside Martian Manhunter appeared before them. "Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash, welcome." Manhunter said welcoming them before turning and leading them in while Kid Flash and Robin high fived. "You now have unlimited access to the gym, our fully stocked Galley, and of course our library." _Galley means food right?_ Wally thought to himself and looked around for the kitchen.

"Make yourselves at home." Flash said as he spread his arms and watched as the kids fall into the seats around them leaving Roy standing. Roy glanced around at his friends and boyfriend who was grinning up at him. His eyes narrowed as he listened in on what there mentors and other League members were saying "Quick debrief to discuss the coincidence of four ice villains Attacking on the same day. We shouldn't be long." Batman said before turning and going towards a wall were a small circle dropped down and they heard **Recognized: Batman, 0-2; Aquaman, 0-6; Flash, 0-4; Green Arrow, 0-8; Martian Manhunter, 0-7; Red Tornado, 1-6.**

The wall opened up to show a hallway and Roy narrowed his eyes and felt the hot coals of anger go into him startling Wally who had been about to ask Robin something. Wally turned and watched as Roy marched towards the League members and tried to calm him down a little but stopped as heard Roy say "That's it? You promised us a real look inside, not a glorified backstage pass."

_Real look?_ Wally thought glancing over at Robin and Aqualad who were both watching. "It's a first step. You've been granted access few others get." Aquaman said in his calm tone of voice that did nothing to help Roy's temper. "Oh, really?" Roy paused and pointed up at the glass "Who cares which side of the glass we're on?" Roy growled at making Wally feel even more confused on what he was talking about because this is the League HQ right? "Roy, you just need to be patient." Green Arrow said trying to calm his partner down. Wally moved to get up as Roy said "What I need is respect!" Roy turned to look at Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash and said "They're treating us like -like sidekicks! We deserve better than this."

_But aren't we still sidekicks?_ Wally thought while tilting his head at Roy and glancing over at Robin. "You're kidding, right? You're playing their game? Why? Today was supposed to be the day, step one in becoming full-fledged members of The League." Roy told them.

Wally finally spoke up thinking that maybe it will calm him down just a bit "Well, sure, but I thought step one was a tour of the HQ." Wally told him and saw that it did nothing to calm Roy down as his boyfriend growled "Except the hall isn't The League's real HQ." Wally's eyes widen while the League members faces went wide with shock and Wally felt hurt from being lied to creep up into him. "I bet they never told you it's just a false front for tourists and a pit stop for catching zeta beam teleporter tubes to the real thing, an orbiting satellite called the Watchtower."

Wally meet Flash's eyes for a moment before looking away hurt that his uncle would lie to him like this. "I know, I know, but I thought maybe we could make an exception." Oliver said as he got batglared at before muttering a soft "Or not."

Aquaman moved forward towards Roy saying "You're not helping your cause here, stand down or-"

Aquaman was cut off by Roy who said "Or what? You'll send me to my room? And I'm not your son! I'm not even his." Roy pointed at Green Arrow who flinched looking hurt. Wally flinched at the flames of anger that were flying off of Roy and started to wonder what was going on? Roy had never been this anger before not even when one of Star City's villains had broken Wally's leg a couple years back._ What was so important about getting into the League real HQ anyways? _Wally thought before watching as Roy said "I thought I was his partner, but not anymore." Roy grabbed his hat and throw it onto the ground before turning and marching towards him, Robin and Aqualad.

All three of them stood up and Wally moved to place a hand on Roy's shoulder and flinched back when Roy shrugged him off and kept going while saying "Guess they're right about you three." he paused at the doors and turned to look at them "You're not ready." he then turned and left. Wally felt his shoulder sag and tried to block out Roy's anger and ignoring his own pain of being lied to and what Roy said.

Wally was knocked out of his thoughts seconds later as alarms started to blare making him jump, before he saw Superman appear on the screen saying "Superman to Justice League, There's been an explosion at project 's on fire."

"I've had my suspicions about Cadmus." Batman said as he moved towards the computer "This may present the perfect opportunity to in-" He was cut off as Zatara appeared on the screen saying "Zatara to Justice League. The sorcerer Wotan is using the amulet of attan to blot Out the sun. Requesting full League response."

Batman looked at Superman and said "Superman?"

"It's a small fire. Local authorities have it under control." Superman told them.

Batman nodded then said "Then Cadmus can wait." He pressed a button on the computer and said "All leaguers rendezvous at Zatara's coordinates. Batman out." Turning Batman looked at the teenagers who were watching silently and said "Stay put."

"What? Why?" Robin quickly asked.

"This is a League mission." Aquaman told them

"You're not trained." Flash told them.

Wally placed his hands on his hips and said "Since when?"

"I meant you're not trained to work as part of this team." Flash quickly told them making Wally think _Are you sure that's what you meant?_ his eyes narrowed for a moment before watching as Aquaman calmly said "There will be other missions when you're ready." _Why do I feel like that's a lie?_ Wally thought as he crossed his arms. "But for now, stay put." Batman said before turning and leading the way out.

"Glad you didn't bring you know who?" Green Arrow asked Martian Manhunter.

"Indeed." Manhunter said as he turned an walked towards the zeta tubes, leaving the three _sidekicks_ behind each one looking hurt or mad.

* * *

**If anyone is confused about the EDT, CDT things then go here- **Timestamp - Young Justice Wiki: The Young Justice resource with episode, season, and character guides


	3. Chapter2: CADMUS and a Clone

**Notes: Vanessa Masters: Yes, yes it does mean that Wally is bound to 2 people, but if you really _really _want to go into details. In the show Guardian is another Roy clone. This is _not_ true in this story but yeah..**

* * *

**Chapter 2: CADMUS and a Clone**

Wally stared forward still feeling Roy's anger in the back of his mind and knew that he was going to bet up some thugs in Star City or ripping his room apart at Ollie's. Wally kinda hoped it was the former before he blinked as he felt Roy's anger vanish and the feeling of guilt before he opened one of the lightning bolts on his hips that were actually a belt and brought out his phone to see a text from Roy that read Roy: _Sorry babe.. talk to u later?_

Wally: _Yeah, I have to go tho._

Wally was about to turn his phone off when he sent a quick Wally: _love you!3_ before shutting off his phone and putting it back into his belt pocket. He looked up and tched before saying "When we're ready? How are we ever supposed to be ready when they treat us like-like sidekicks!?" Wally asked while throwing his arms around anger while looking towards Aqualad who sighed and said "My mentor, my king, I thought he trusted me.

"Trust? They don't even trust us with the basics! They've got a secret HQ in space!" Wally told him his arms going up like he could point at it. Kaldur was silent for a moment looking down before looking up and saying "What else aren't they telling us?"

Robin sighed after a moment and said "I have a better question. Why didn't we leave with Speedy?" Both Wally and Kaldur looked at each other before looking down. Wally crossed his arms and looked at Roy's hat that was now just laying on the floor. Kaldur suddenly spoke up saying "What is.. Project CADMUS?"

"Don't know, but I can find out." Robin said as he moved towards the computer and started to type into it. **Access Denied.** the computer beeped out making Robin laugh and say "Want to bet?"

"Whoa. How are you doing that?" Wally asked as he watched the screen.

"Same system as the Batcave." Robin answered before he smirked as they heard **Access Granted** "All right. Project Cadmus. Genetics lab here in D.C. That's all there is, but if Batman's suspicious, maybe we Should investigate."

"Solve there case before they do." Kaldur said as he looked up at the screen "It would be poetic justice."

"Hey. They're all about justice." Robin pointed out a grin starting to creep up on his face.

Kaldur sighed and said "But they said to stay put."

"For the plotting out the sun mission, not this." Robin told him.

Wally grinned and grabbed Robin's shoulder while saying "Wait. Are you going to Cadmus? Because if you're going, I'm going." Wally then turned to look at Kaldur alongside Robin before grinning widely while Kaldur said "Just like that we're a team on a mission?"

"We didn't come for a play date." Robin told him.

Kaldur nodded then said "Robin get the address and were go."

Robin nodded and quickly got it before stopping as Wally said "Wait how are we going to get there? I can't carry both of you."

"I rode my bike here. I can just ride it there while you run alongside and I can give Aqualad a ride." Robin said before leading the way out towards were his bike was cloaked.

**10 minutes later**

Wally slide to a stop alongside Robin's bike before following Aqualad who looked like he was about to say something. Wally watched as time slowed down and he saw the men yelling for help be thrown from the window by a explosion. He took off using his superspeed to help him run up the side of the building and grabbing the two men by there coats. He ran them up onto the roof before feeling his feet starting to lose there grip and let out a grunt as he grabbed the window and hung there listening as someone said "It's what's his name-Flash boy!"

"Kid Flash! Why is that so hard?" Wally asked as he hung there for a moment before starting to lift himself up into the window. He listened as he heard a crackle that belonged to his best friend before feeling two hands grab his arm and help lift him up into the boys then watched as Aqualad started to make a water tornado, both boys left the window though and started to explore deeper into the lab.

Wally glanced up at Aqualad when he also came in through the window "Appreciate the help." Aqualad said as he walked over toward them.

"You handled it. Besides, we're here to investigate. Poetic justice, remember?" Robin said while typing away on a computer, while Wally went through the files. Aqualad left them as he went down the hall before stopping as he heard a beep and looked around to see an elevator closing along with someone no some_thing_ inside it. Aqualad heard footsteps behind him and said "There was something in there."

"Elevators should be locked down." Wally said as he looked down the hall towards it. Robin slipped past both of them and quickly pressed the down button a couple times before saying "This is wrong." and bringing up the elevator on his glove and saying "Thought so. This is a high-speed express elevator. It doesn't belong in a two-story building."

"Neither does what I saw." Kaldur spoke before walking towards the doors and pushing them open with a grunt. He looked down eyes going wide as he saw that he couldn't see the bottom. Robin poked his head in and said "And that's why they need an express elevator." Reaching up he shot his line up before jumping and holding on as he went down. Wally and Kaldur watched silently before looking at each other and following by jumping onto the rope and sliding down.

Robin watched the sub-levels go past wondering just what was on each one as he did. He was jerked to a stop when he came to sub-level 26 and looked up before saying "I'm at the end of my rope." swinging his body and let go and flew towards door were he pressed into it and watched as Aqualad and Kid Flash slide down the rope. Scouting over he sat and started to hack into the system before saying "Bypassing. Go!" Aqualad grabbed the doors and pushed them open with a grunt before leading the way into the hallway. All three looked around at the hallways and Robin spoke saying "Welcome to project Cadmus."

Wally looked around for a moment before taking off in a blast of speed down the hall ignoring the "Wait!" that came from Aqualad. He felt the joy of running spread them him before hearing a loud thud followed by other thuds and hit the breaks slipping on the floor. He slide out eyes wide as he saw giant things! They were the size of elephants or maybe bigger with sharp teeth, horns, spikes, red eyes and red markings on there bodies. They looked like they had the body shape of a monkey and didn't seem to even notice him.

Wally rolled out of the way as one almost squished him and thought how Roy would have been so pissed at that. He watched for a moment before getting up and zipping back over to the other side of the hallway and stood besides Robin, and Aqualad. All three watching in surprise as they monsters? went past. Kaldur was silent for a moment before saying "No. Nothing odd going on here."

"What are those things?" Wally asked as the last of those giant things left.

"No idea." Robin answered.

"Lets keep moving." Aqualad said and led the way towards were the things had came from. After glancing around the corners they came to a large metal door which Robin quickly started to hack into. Wally stared up at these giant electric bugs that you could hear the zapping sounds they made. "Okay. I'm officially whelmed." Robin said as the three walked into the room looking around. Wally walked towards some of the bugs pods and says "This is how they hid this massive underground facility From the world. The real Cadmus isn't on the grid. It generates its own power with these things. Must be what they're bred for."

"Of course, even the name is a clue. The Cadmus of myth created a new race by sowing dragons' teeth into the earth." Aqualad said as he stared at one of the bugs. "And this Cadmus creates new life, too." Robin said as he took a cord out of his glove and pushed it into a small computer "Let's find out why." After a moment of typing he said "They call them genomorphs. Look at the stats on these things-superstrength, telepathy, razor claws. These are living weapons!"

"They're engineering an army, but for who?" Wally asked eyes narrowed at how these things would only be used for killing people most likely.

"Wait. There's something else. Project Kr. Ugh! The file's triple-encrypted. I can't-" Robin began but was soon cut off.

"Don't move!" a man's voice said and all three turned to see Guardian standing there with some genomorphs alongside him. "Wait. Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash?"

"At least he got your name right." Robin joked while he typed into his glove computer.

"I know you." Aqualad suddenly spoke "Guardian a hero." _Also pretty sure his related to Roy somehow... Was it a cousin or something..._Wally thought as Guardian shrugged and said "I do my best."

"Then what are you doing here?" Wally asked forgetting his thoughts for the moment.

"I think that's my question boys." Guardian said watching the three heroes in front of him " I'm chief of security. You're trespassing, but we can call the Justice League, Figure this out."

"You think the League's gonna approve of you Breeding weapons?" Wally asked anger building up.

"Weapons? What are you-what have I-ugh. My head." Guardian said as the genomorph on his shoulder started to glow and he raised a hand to his head before saying "Take them down hard! No mercy!"_ Oh! It was an uncle and he is so not invited for family Christmas! _Wally thought as the genomorphs growled and launched forward hisses coming from them as they went to attack. Robin moved in front of Kid Flash and Aqualad and let out a smoke bomb in there faces before disappearing.

Wally dodged as one attacked him being careful of the claws as he moved back before running up the wall and using it like a springboard to punch two of them in the face, then rolled in the air hit a beam and leaped through the smoke taking another one down. He landed and kicked one in the chest sending it flying into another before turning around and running out of there alongside Aqualad while Guardian and the genomorphs soon followed.

Alarms blared as they came sprinting around a corner and saw Robin at work hacking into the system once again. Zipping towards Robin Wally slide to a stop and said "Way to be a team player Rob!"

Robin glanced at him and said "Weren't you right behind me?" before watching as the elevator doors he was working on opened up. Both Robin and Kid Flash went in and watched as Aqualad came running towards them gemomorphs behind him. Aqualad pushed off the ground and managed to get in, landing in a roll right before the door closed behind them. Getting to his feet he said "We're heading down?"

"Dude, out is up." Wally said while pointing a finger up.

"Excuse me? Project Kr, it's down on sub-level 52." Robin told them as he watched the elevator go farther and farther down.

"This is out of control. Perhaps-perhaps we should contact The League." Aqualad said before looking up as they heard a beep and the elevator doors started to open. All three got ready for a fight, but found that it was not needed. "We are all ready here." Wally said while Robin ran forward Kid Flash and Aqualad close behind him. They soon came to where the hallway split to ways and Aqualad asked "Which way?"

"Yeah. Bizarre-looking hallway one or bizarre-looking hallway two?" Robin said as he looked at both hallways.

"Halt!" a voice said making them all see something standing there in one of the hallways. It soon attacked and watched as the three boys sprinted down the other hallway, moving quickly. The thing smirked and said "They are headed for project Kr!" to Guardian who ran past it after the boys.

A metal door opened and the boys saw a woman walking out carrying a clipboard. Looking up her eyes went wide as she saw the sidekicks coming towards her. Wally slipped on the floor knocking her down and wincing for a moment before he saw the door had Project Kr written on it. Seeing it close he knew his friends wouldn't make it so grabbing the first thing which looked to be a air tank he stuffed it between the door and the wall "Hurry!" he yelled and quickly went into the room.

Robin and Aqualad jumped in and Aqualad kicked the tank out while Robin said "I disabled the door. We're safe."

"We're trapped." Aqualad told him back.

Wally looked around for a moment before freezing shock flying through him before he said "Uh, guys? You'll want to see this." Pressing a button lights flickered on showing a pod with a teenage boy inside that looked a _lot_ like Superman. "Whoa." Robin said summing up whatever one was thinking into one word. Wally was silent as he stared then say the 'K' and 'r' again and said "Big "k," little "r," the atomic symbol for krypton." Wally bit his lip for a moment and said "Clone?" _Does that mean he has Superman's soul mate mark to?_ Wally thought before listening as Aqualad said "Robin, hack."

"Oh. Right, right." Robin said before starting to hack into the computer and saying "Weapon designation Superboy, a clone force-grown in 16 weeks. From DNA acquired from Superman."

"Stolen from Superman." Aqualad said while staring at the sleeping clone.

"No way the big guy knows about this." Wally said thinking about how if Superman knew he would have put a huge stop to it long before they even got to week 1. Robin went back to reading saying "Solar suit allows him to absorb yellow sun Radiation 24/7."

"And these creatures?" Aqualad asked

"Genomorph gnomes, telepathic, force-feeding him an education."

"And we can guess what else. They're making a slave out of, well, Superman's son." Wally said and couldn't help but feel sad for the clone.

"Now we contact The League." Aqualad said as he pressed the symbol on his belt to call Aquaman. Kid Flash reached up and pressed on one of the red lightning bolts to call Flash, but got nothing and Robin touched a button on his computer and got the same. "No signal." Robin told them.

"We're in too deep literally." Wally said a sense of dread coming over him and he suddenly wished that he had told Roy what they were planning when they left the fake HQ who knows how long ago. He really wanted his soul mate at the moment. Wally glanced over at the clone not noticing that the gnomes had woken up and said "This is wrong."

"We can't leave him like this." Robin said both boys looking towards Kaldur now.

"Set him free." Kaldur suddenly said before looking towards Robin and saying "Do it." Robin quickly brought up his screen and pressed some buttons before looking over as a loud hissing noise was heard. The boys watched as the pod opened and the person inside twitched before his hand moved and cracked, before blue eyes snapped open. Wally shifted as he felt something was wrong, off.

Suddenly faster then either Robin or Aqualad could see Superboy launched off out of the pod and tackled Kaldur to the ground. They bounced a couple feet before Kaldur was being held against the ground and being punched. Wally and Robin raced over and grabbed Superboy's arms, Wally saying "Whoa! Hang on Supey!"

"We're on your side!" Robin said struggling to hold Superboy's arm. Wally felt the arm be jerked out of his grip before a punch hit his jaw sending him flying backwards into a glass container. He let out a grunt of pain as he fell and laid there, stars dancing in his eyes. "I don't want to do this." Robin said as he brought out a smoke bomb and stuffed it into Superboy's mouth. It went off making him lose his hold as he struggled back before went flying as a foot slammed into his chest.

Superboy got up coughing before watching as two cords hit his chest and electricity shoot through his body. He ignored it though as he grabbed and yanked the cords and boy towards him before lifting the boy up and slamming him into the floor. Superboy's foot firmly placed onto his chest, while Robin struggled trying to pry the foot off of him. Seconds later a loud "Enough!" was heard before Superboy was sent flying slamming into his body bending it and leaving a body shaped dent.

Robin tried to get up but soon fell back over and passed out. Kid Flash watched and could feel his vision darkening and felt raw fear over come him as Superboy walked towards Aqualad who said "We are trying to help you." before Superboy ran forward attacking. Punches and kicks were exchanged before Aqualad managed to get both arms around Superboy and started to send electricity through Superboy. Superboy let out a cry of pain before bending down and leaping upwards, his body forcing Aqualad's to smash into the ceiling. Aqualad fell, unmoving onto the floor while Superboy walked past him towards the metal door which he ripped open.

* * *

**Star City**

**July 4, 11:30pm**

Roy jolted almost falling off a building as he felt the raw fear from Wally and a bit of pain. His eyes narrowed as he pulled his phone out and texted wally sending

Roy: _Are you okay?_ A minutes later he called Wally's phone and went straight to voice mail. Roy bit his lip worry for his soul mate who he had hurt earlier filled him with pain as he tapped his comm calling Kid Flash's and said "Speedy to Kid Flash. Speedy to Kid Flash answer." he got nothing but static and pressed the comm again calling Flash saying "Speedy to Flash, Speedy to Flash answer."

"Flash here. What's up Speedy? Shouldn't you be calling Green-."

He was cut off by Roy who said "Is Kid with you?"

Flash dodged a laser beam and said "Nope. We left him, Robin and Aqualad at the Hall. Why?" All Flash got in answer was static. He wondered if something was wrong but ignored it as he dodged another beam.

* * *

**Washington DC**

**July 5, 12:01am**

Roy sprinted down the path and into the Hall barley stopping in time for the computer to allow him inside. Looking around he found it empty not even his hat was laying on the floor. "Wally!" Roy yelled as he sprinted down a hall and entering a kitchen, he soon was running all over the Hall entering each room trying to find the speedster. He soon found nothing and felt his heart drop in dread as he came out to the main room and looked for any clues that they may have been a fight. Anything would help.

He soon found nothing though and left to go check on Wally's aunt and uncle's house to see if he was there, or maybe his was making his rounds around Central and Trickster jumped him. Wouldn't have been the first time, but he was still going just to be on the safe side.

* * *

**Central City**

**July 5, 3:01 am**

Roy stopped his motorcycle down the block from the Allen house and silently got off before making his way towards the house. Seeing no sign of any break in he climbed the tree in front of it like he had done for longer then he could remember. Pushing down he leaped from the tree branch onto the partly open window and slide it open the rest of the way. Dropping down he went towards the bed and growled when he saw that it was still made which meant that Wally hadn't been here anytime soon.

Taking out his phone he tried Wally again but only got voice mail. Sighing Roy stood up ready to check the West house even though Wally barley even goes there anymore unless it's for that whole once a month family dinner crap his forced to go to. He moved to leave when his cell phone started ringing looking down he saw it was Wally and quickly answered while hopping out the window back onto the tree and sliding down it. "Wally." Roy said as he walked down the sidewalk towards his bike.

"Hey, Roy. So I know your worried and mad and stuff, but don't worry i'm fine."

"You were scared and missing." Roy growled "What happened?"

"..I think it would be best if I told you face to face... So umm can you come to Central..?"

"I'm already in Central." Roy answered as he turned his bike on and grabbed his helmet.

"Oh... Then can you come to my parents house? I'm going to stay there for a couple days along with my new friend."

"Friend?" Roy said confused and hoped to god that it wasn't a dog or something.

"Yep! I think your'll like him." Wally said happily before stopping to pause as Roy heard a voice he didn't know and went to ask about it but was cut off by Wally saying "See you at my parents house! Love you!" and then silence as Wally hung up. Roy slide his phone into his pocket before placing his helmet on his head and driving off onto the outskirts of Central City to were the Wests live.

**10 minutes later**

Roy parked his bike in the West yard and made sure it was cloaked before jumping onto his Rudy West's truck hood and using it to jump up from and grab on the side of the window that was opened all the way. Roy started to lift himself up when two hands came out grabbed his arm and helped drag him up. Roy smiled as he felt a vibrating speedster press against him before he growled as he saw Wally new 'friend' standing half in the shadows watching.


	4. Chapter 3: Escape

**Chapter 3: Escape**

**I do not own Young Justice no matter how much I wish I did!**

**Washington DC**

**July 5, 12:01am**

_You must awaken!_ A voice rang through Wally's mind waking him for a second before he started to drift off again only for it to come back yelling _YOU MUST AWAKEN NOW!_ Wally let out a gasp at the voice and snapped his eyes open looking around his first throught going to Roy before he looked down and saw Superboy standing there staring up at them. "What?" Wally asked while looking at the boy "What do you want?" the boy didn't answer and Wally quickly said "Quit staring! Your creeping me out!" _Roy would fire an arrow at the kid's head for staring like that._ Wally thought then had a peg of guilt at not telling Roy about the whole Cadmus thing.

"Uh, KF, how about we not tick off the guy who can fry Us with a look?" Robin said catching Wally's attention.

"We only sought to help you." Aqualad said calmly as he could.

"Yeah. We free you, and you turn on us. How's that for grat-" Wally began as he pressed against the cuffs.

"Kid, please be quite." Kaldur said cutting Wally off "I believe our new friend is not in full control Of his actions."

"Wha-what if- what if I wasn't?" Superboy asked no more like said as he stared up at the three heroes.

"He can talk?" Wally said a little surprised.

"Yes. He can." Superboy said while glaring at Wally.

"Not like I said 'it'." Wally muttered softly.

"The genomorphs taught you telepathically." Aqualad stated.

"They taught me much. I can read, write. I know the names of things." Superboy told them looking proud at knowing these things.

"But have you seen them? Have they ever actually let you see the sky or the sun?" Robin asked feeling a bit sorry for the guy who had probably knew stepped foot out of that pod tell they showed up. "Images are implanted in my mind, but no. I have not seen them." Wally couldn't help but think that Superboy looked said and needed a hug, before wincing as he suddenly felt Roy's panic and worry hit him full force. Yeah he was in deeper trouble then he already was. "Do you know what you are, who you are?" Kaldur asked.

"I am the Superboy, a genomorph, a clone made from The DNA of the Superman, created to replace him should he perish, to destroy him should he turn from the light." Superboy told them in such a army like way Wally couldn't help but think that it sounded so much like a soldier talking and not a teenage boy that should only be worrying about tests, chores and finding there soul mate. "To be like Superman is a worthy aspiration, but like Superman, you deserve a life of your own beyond that Solar suit, beyond your pod, beyond Cadmus." Kaldur said speaking soft and gentle like he was talking to a wild animal.

"I live because of Cadmus! It is my home!" Superboy quickly said growing anger.

"Your home is a test tube." Robin said gently "We can show you the sun."

"Uh, pretty sure it's after midnight, but we can show you the moon." Wally stated and couldn't help but think about how awesome it was going to be having someone to run with besides Uncle Barry. Since seeing how fast he moved already it should be a peace of cake right? "We can show you, introduce you to Superman." Kaldur told him and all three saw that Superboy looked like he was about to free them, but was stopped as a voice rang out saying "No, they can't. They'll be otherwise occupied. Activate the cloning process."

_Yeah no. _Wally thought _Flash wouldn't really mind, but Aunt I would have a fit alongside mom and dad and Roy would probably be mad that he has to compete with a clone for my attention..._ "Pass. Batcave's crowded enough." Robin said as he moved his fingers trying to pick the lock, _Yeah Jason and Damian would hate having another Dick around._ Wally thought as he struggled against the metal cuffs hating how he couldn't vibrate through them.

"And get the weapon back in its pod!" the doctor guy said.

"Hey. Why does he get to call Supey an it?" Wally asked while glaring at the doctor guy silently.

"Help us." Kaldur said as he looked down at Superboy. Superboy stared back before looking at Guardian when the man grabbed his shoulder. Jerking it away he turned and stared at Guardian with a clear 'no' written on his face. "Don't start thinking now." the doctor said as his gnome jumped onto Superboy's shoulder making said boy jerk in surprise before going still. "See, you're not a real boy. You're a weapon, and you belong to me! Well, to Cadmus. Same thing. Now get back to your pod!"

Wally watched as he turned and left and silently thought _Roy, Uncle B, and Aunt I are going to kill me!_ That's of course when he saw the needles. _Yeahh.. No. How about those thing don't do that!_ Wally thought before yelling in pain as they stabbed down into his chest. _Getting struck by lightning still hurt way more then this though. _Wally thought before gasping as he heard the screech of metal being torn. He let out a sigh as the needles stopped digging into him and backed away.

"I told you to get back to your-" the doctor began but was soon cut off, as Superboy walked towards him and Guardian and threw them into the walls. Superboy stood there for a moment before saying "Don't give me orders." Superboy then turned and walked towards were the three sidekicks were hung watching silently for the moment until Wally spoke up saying "You here to help us or fry us?"

Superboy's eyes narrowed as he stared at them before saying "Huh. I don't seem to have heat vision, so I suppose helping is my only option." _His joking right? _Wally thought before looking towards Robin as he heard the boy wonder say "Ahh. Finally! Lucky Batman isn't here. He'd have my head for taking so long."

"Seriously, that's what you're worried about? The whole League will have our heads after tonight." Wally said as Robin hopped down free and stood besides Superboy for a moment before saying "Free Aqualad. I'll get kid mouth."

"Don't you give me orders either." Superboy growled but still did as Robin said. Wally watched as Robin jumped up and started to work on picking the locks around his wrist. Once free all four boys ran for the exit ignoring the doctor who said "You-you'll never get out of here! I'll have you back in pods before morning."

"That guy is not whelmed, not whelmed at all." Robin said as he took three birdarangs out and threw them at the large clear balls that were filled with there blood. Wally gave his best friend a weird look and said "What is it with you and this whelmed thing?" Wally then grabbed Robin's arm and dragged him out of there and ran them to catch up to Aqualad and Superboy, ignoring the loud BOOM that came from the room. "We are still 42 levels below ground, but if we can make the elevator." Aqualad said as they raced down the hallway and Wally couldn't help but wonder _why were those egg things glowering?_

Two of those giant genomorphs move and stand in there way waiting for them to get closer, more soon join them. The four boys hit the breaks and stare at the creatures before looking behind them and seeing the eggs open to allow the genomorphs to break out. A roar behind them makes them look and watch as one of the larger ones raises there arms and swings down at them. Wally is once again thankful of his training as he dodges out of the way before looking back as he hears a loud "AHH!" and watches as Superboy leaps up and slams his fist right into the genomorphs face.

The thing went done before more moved to attack Superboy while the other three quickly dodged and got away. Looking back Aqualad called out a "Superboy, the goal is escape, not to bury ourselves here."

Superboy yells then said "You want escape?" before grabbing one of the giant genomorphs and throws it at the others taking them down before turning and running towards were Aqualad is pulling open the elevator doors. The three looked up before Wally quickly dashed to the side allowing Robin to send out his hook and be swept upwards while grabbing Wally. Superboy followed while grabbing Aqualad and leaped up expecting to fly but instead soon started to fall after about 30 levels and looked at Aqualad eyes wide as he said "I-I'm falling."

Robin quickly throws out a birdarang which Aqualad grabs holding both him and Superboy up. Superboy stares at the levels below him and says "Superman can fly. Why can't I fly?"

"Don't know, but it looks like you can leap tall buildings in a single bound. Still cool." Wally said as reached up and helped Supey land down besides him. Superboy glanced over at Aqualad and mumbled a soft "Thank you." to the teen who nodded. Robin looked up as he heard a sound and saw with wide eyes that the elevator was moving down towards them. "Guys, this will have to be our exit!" Robin told them and watched alongside Wally as Superboy kicked open the doors and all four throw themselves out as the elevator came racing past them downwards.

Wally was thankful they weren't still in there before noticing the genomorphs with fangs and claws that tried to kill them before. They just can't catch a break today can they? Wally stared at them for a moment before turning and following after Aqualad, Superboy, and Robin as they turned and raced down another hallway. Wally quickly ran up ahead looking for anything in front of them when he heard Superboy yelling "Go left! Left!" turning left Wally wondered how Superboy knew then thought that maybe the layout was implanted in his brain before taking a sharp right after Supey yelled "Turn right!"

Turning right Wally slide to a stop at a dead end and said "Great directions, Supey. You trying to get us repodded?"

"No. I don't understand." Superboy said looking confused.

"Don't apologize. This is perfect!" Robin said with a grin as he pointed upwards towards the vent cover and Wally grinned as he soon understood. "Lift me up KF." Robin said before jumping onto Wally's back as the older boy bent over just enough for him to grab and take the vent off. Throwing it to the side he quickly climbed in and bent down to help Aqualad climb in before leading the way. Superboy grabbed Wally before the red head could say anything and almost throw him into the vent. "Thanks Supey." Wally muttered as he crawled through the vent, Superboy quickly following after him. "At this rate, we'll never get out."

"Shh." Superboy suddenly said as he looked back then hissed a soft "Listen." All the boys went silent before stopping as they heard clicks, screeches and nails digging into metal. "We need to get out of the vents." Aqualad spoke as Robin started to move forwards again.

"Give me a minute and i'll find a place we can get out of where no one's at." Robin said as he crawled while a the layout of the building was loading up onto his glove. Taking a right he led them towards a small vent cover and kicked it off before dropping out and starting to hack into the building again. "Dude, what are you doing?" Wally asked as he jumped out and went to stand besides his best friend. "I hacked the motion sensors."

"Sweet." Wally said with a grin, before thinking that maybe Roy won't kill him as much now. Wally's grin widened as he saw the exit staircase and reached up to grab his goggles as Robin said "Still plenty of them between us and out."

"But I've finally got room to move." Wally fired back before pushing open the door and running. That spark of happiness that always came up inside him when he ran sparked to life and he went faster up the stairs turning into a blur to everyone but himself and Uncle B. His eyes narrowed as he saw the genomorphs in front of him and went faster while throwing a fist out to punch them all and send them flying into the near by wall.

Coming out of the stairs he ran faster down the hallway before noticing the alarms and that two metal doors were coming out. He hit on the breaks and could hear te skid sound that was coming up as he tried to stop but found that he was going to fast, and slammed face first into the metal. Yelping he fell backwards head over heels before finally stopping and laying on his back dazed, for a moment before sitting up and rubbing his head. "We're cut off from the street." Aqualad said as he and the others joined Wally.

"Thanks, my head hadn't noticed." Wally said as he climbed to his feet and Robin started to hack as fast as he could knowing that he had to finish this now or else they would never see the outside world again. Superboy and Aqualad grabbed the doors trying to pry them apart while Robin muttered a "Can't hack this fast enough." before turning as he saw some of the giant genomorphs coming towards them. "This way!" Robin yelled as he kicked open a door and ran into it, the others soon following.

Wally froze as he looked around and found that they were surrounded and decided that Guardian wasn't invited to anything for the next couple years! Aqualad drew his water bearers, while Robin grabbed some birdarangs and Wally started to vibrate and wish softly that once again he had at least told Roy, or found out why Roy had been so anger earlier. The tiny one's horns started to glow red and Wally felt himself starting to fall asleep and dropped onto the ground, eyes closing and soon all he saw was blackness.

* * *

Wally slowly blinked his eyes confused as he got to his feet, blinking as he tried to get rid of the urge to back to sleep. Wally turned his head as he heard Superboy said "I. Choose. Freedom." and watched as Superboy stared at the genomorph they had seen in the hallway before finding Supey. Guardian let out a groan and grabbed his head before saying "Feels like fog lifting."

_Fog?_ Wally thought to himself as his green eyes meet Guardian's blue ones, while Aqualad said "Guardian?"

"Go." Guardian said while nodding towards Wally before saying "I'll deal with Desmond."

"I think not." Desmond said making everyone turn and the genomorphs moved to show the man standing there holding a test tube. _Something bad is about to happen._ Wally thought to himself. "Project Blockbuster will give me the power to restore order to Cadmus." Wally watched in shock as Desmond then lifted the test tube up and drank it. _This guy is insane!_ Wally thought, then froze as Desmond started changing. Guardian moved to stand in front of the four teens and they all watched as Desmond fall to the ground groaning as his clothes started to rip and his skin started to change.

"AAHH!" Desmond roared as his skin fell away showing new grey colored skin and he stood tall showing his now taller then 6ft height._ Nasty. _Wally thought before hearing "Everyone back!" Guardian yelled then went to attack, but only managed to get thrown across the room and slammed into the wall were he laid not moving. Superboy charged forward and managed to start punching the thing in the face before he was sent flying across the hall. Jumping up Superboy went to bring both fists down but never made it as Desmond leaped up grabbing Superboy around the waist and going through the ceiling with him. "That's one way to bust through the ceiling." Robin said while grabbing KF's arm and shooting them both upwards through the ceiling.

"You think lab coat planned that?" Wally asked.

"I doubt he is planning anything anymore." Kaldur told him before he jumped up following the two. Wally stared in shock as Superboy broke free of Desmond's hold, but his legs were then grabbed and he was thrown straight into Kaldur sending both boys flying. Wally took off after them and helped Kaldur up while Robin helped Superboy to his feet. Wally glanced at his friends before starting to run forward the others following as he went down into a baseball style slide and for once was glad his father forced him to join little league's baseball when he was younger.

Desmond watched him for a moment then turned to look forwards when two fist slammed into his face and Wally lifted his back up in a arch and winced a little as Desmond fell backwards over him and slammed into the floor. "Learned that one in kindergarten." Wally said as he jumped up and watched as Robin sent his birdarangs at the guy. Desmond knocked them away easily before he reached out and grabbed Superboy and throw him into one of the columns breaking it while Superboy lashed out with his fists. Superboy let out a groan as Desmond smashed hi even farther into the column breaking it almost fully before Aqualad made a rope out of water and lashed it around Desmond's arm.

Desmond pulled his arm up sending Aqualad flying towards him, and Aqualad shifted his weight so his feet hit Desmond's face before jumping up and turning while making his what whip going into a water mace. Desmond caught the mace before turning and slamming it alongside Aqualad into the floor before throwing Superboy into another column. The column broke and Superboy was half buried under some of it.

Wally took off in a wide circle as he built up his speed while racing towards where Aqualad got to his feet slowly and Desmond went to slam a foot into his face. Wally moved pushing Aqualad away just enough while lashing out to punch Desmond but watched as Desmond dodged before grabbing his arm and throwing him into Aqualad. Wally let out a cry as he fell onto the floor pieces of column falling on him. Shaking his head, Wally looked around for Kaldur and noticed that Desmond had thrown him though a column and was slamming him into another one, making the building shake.

Wally looked towards Robin when he heard "KF, get over here!" Climbing to his feet Wally zipped over and slide to a stop alongside his best friend who was holding a hologram of the columns. "I need you to distract Desmond and get him to destroy this column and this one. Got it?"

"Got it." Wally said before running towards his friends and watched as time seemed to slow down. Superboy was being lifted up, Aqualad was sent flying into the air, while Wally bent his legs before pushing off and leaping through the air and slamming a fist into Desmond's face. Landing in a roll, he slide a couple feet before looking at his hand that now had some skin? on it and thought _Gross _before saying "Got your nose!" Desmond throw Superboy to the ground before roaring and running towards Wally who felt his eyes grow bigger as the creep came at him.

Dodging and starting to run towards the first column Wally could half hear Robin yelling towards Superboy and Aqualad. Wally slide to a stop back towards the column and yelled "Come and get me, you incredible bulk!" He moved out of the way of the fist flying at his head and let out a yelp as a piece of rock hit his back making him trip. Dodging out of the way in time of another fist that would have probably broken his spine he started to run towards another column. Wally slide to a stop in front of another way and stuck out his tongue at Desmond before dodging out of the way. "Ha! Sorry try again!" Wally said before zipping off away from Desmond.

Wally ran towards the water Aqualad had thrown out and slide out onto it while sending the water flying upwards, spreading it out. He stopped and watched as Desmond came towards him before Superboy leaped up and slammed a fist into Desmond's face making him fall backwards onto the water. Quickly getting away from the water Wally watched as Aqualad sent jolts of electricity into Desmond. Desmond let out roars before Aqualad stopped and Robin yelled a "Move!" while sprinting for the exit the other following him.

Wally jumped as explosions ran out and the roof started to collapse down onto them. He winced as he felt a strong hand grabbed his arm bringing him against a chest before he hit the floor and felt that person covering his body with there own. Looking up he saw that it was Superboy who was covering him as pieces of the roof started to cover them. He felt himself speed up and turn to look at Robin who was under Aqualad a couple inches away from them.

Wally let out a breath as he slowed down and pulled his feet closer trying to ignore the feeling of concrete falling on top of them. A couple minutes which felt like hours to him Superboy was moving and lifting the concrete up and off of them. Superboy throw a piece of rubble not noticing that it had ripped his suit or that some smaller pieces had ripped Wally's either. Wally grinned and lifted a hand up to high five Robin who high fived him back before wincing in pain. Wally looked towards Aqualad as he heard him say "We did it."

"Was there ever any doubt?" Robin asked while trying to catch him breath. Wally looked up and saw a full moon before grinning and walking over towards Superboy while saying "See?" he pointed up "The moon." that's when all four boys saw the figure flying down towards them "Oh. And Superman. Do we keep our promises or what?"

Next they noticed the other Justice League members and Wally couldn't help but wince at the lecture that was surely coming at them. He winced even farther when he noticed that the whole League was there watching them. (He may or may not have looked around for Roy.) Wally moved slightly as a shoulder hit his and smiled as he watched his new friend walk towards his 'father' for the first time. That's when he noticed that shock look on Superman's face and thought _First shock then happiness and Superman will have a new partner to hang out with! _Then the gaze hardened and Wally heard Batman say " Is that what I think it is?" Wally felt his body moving forward and said " He doesn't like being called an it."

"I'm Superman's clone." Superboy snapped at them making Wally jump a little before he looked around at all of the shocked and startled looks on the other League members faces. "Start talking." Batman said while glaring down at them, the boys looked at each other before starting to explain all that happened. Aqualad stepped forward and began to explain all that happened.

* * *

Wally glanced over towards where Green Lantern, alongside the Hawks and Captain Atom were placing Desmond into a green bubble before starting to take off towards the Watchtower. "Well, uh-we'll figure something out for you. The League will, I mean. For now, I'd better make sure they get that Blockbuster Creature squared away." Superman said awkwardly before he turned and flew up after the other heroes. Wally watched him for a moment before looking as Batman said "Cadmus will be investigated, all 52 levels, but let's make one thing clear."

He was cut off by Flash who said "You should have called!" Wally felt guilt rise up into him a little more at his uncle's words.

"End results aside, we are not happy. You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders, and endangered lives. You will not be doing this again."

"I am sorry, but we will." Aqualad said as he stepped forward Wally, Robin and Superboy standing alongside him determined looks on there faces.

"Aqualad, stand down." Aquaman said to his partner.

"Apologies, my king, but no." Aqualad said ignoring the way his mentor stared at him "We did good work here tonight, the work you trained us to do. Together on our own we forged something powerful, important."

"If this is about your treatment at the hall, The 3 of you-" Flash began.

Wally quickly cut him off saying "The 4 of us, and it's not."

"Batman, we're ready to use what you taught us, or why teach us at all?" Robin asked while looking straight at Batman.

"Why let them tell us what to do? It's on board or get out of the way." Superboy stated while looking at the League members in front of him, and Wally couldn't help but think that if the League didn't go along with them. He was going to go join Roy. _Oh my god Roy!_ Wally thought and for the first time noticing a small feeling of longing that he had only felt once before when he hadn't meet Roy before. _What the?_ Wally thought confused by the feeling but ignored it easily as Batman said he needed 3 days to decided and left alongside Robin.

Superboy stood there not knowing where to go and a grin crept up on Wally's face as he decided that he had always wanted a little brother while saying "Hey Supey! Want to come home with me?"


	5. 3 Days

**Wow it's been like almost 4 months since I last posted on this story!D: Though in my defense this is a pretty long chapter...And other stories and stuff..**

* * *

**Chapter 5: 3 Days**

* * *

**West House Hold**

**July 5, 3:10 am**

Roy was not happy. Okay that was an under statement he was pissed and wanting to find a rock kryptonite, shove it down the clone's throat or better yet strap him against a anchor with a kryptonite necklace and push him off a boat. "Roy?" Wally said interrupting Roy's plans of death and he looked down at his soul mate who had at some time changed out of his Kid Flash suit and was now dressed in a black t-shirt that was to big for him, that Roy thought he had lost, and some Flash boxers. Roy lifted an eyebrow at the boxers before sighing and moving to wrap his arms around Wally glaring at the clone when he did and muttering a soft "Why didn't you call? I could have lost you."

Wally couldn't help the soft laugh that came out of him as he felt all of Roy's worry, guilt, love, happiness, and his over-protectiveness that Wally loved. "You were still really mad at Ollie and it just didn't come to my mind before we were in to deep and couldn't get signal." Wally told him before trying to break out of Roy's hug but only felt the older red head tighten his grip around him. Finally Wally managed to wiggle himself around so he could see Superboy who was standing there watching no emotion on his face.

"Roy this is Superboy. Superboy meet Roy my soulmate."

"Soul mate?" Superboy said staring at them for a moment before saying "Soul mates are only a female partner and a male partner right? How can you reproduce if you are both male?"

Wally felt his face heat up and said "Su-Supey we can't reproduce, and soul mates can both be male and be partners or female and female partners alongside female and male partners."

"But how do you have children?"

"We adopt." Roy answered easily "But of course that will be later on _after_ Wally's done with school, we both have decent jobs with enough money to feed his stomach, and such."

"How do you-." Superboy began but was cut off by Wally.

"Supey, I would love to answer all of your questions but for now can we get some sleep? Supey you can take the bed while me and Roy sleep inside my sleeping bag." Wally told Superboy while managing to finally get out of Roy's grasp (ignoring how Roy was giving his new brother the death glare) and opened his closet to grab his sleeping bag alongside a couple blankets and pillows. Tossing them at Roy who caught them easily he dug into the back of his closet and brought out a bag which he also tossed at Roy trying not to laugh as it hit his face.

Roy glared softly before opening it and saying "..I thought I lost these."

"I borrowed some so next time you spend the night here or at Uncle B's you won't have to sleep in just your boxers and be woken up by the demon that is my uncle." Wally said before going and taking the blankets, pillows, and sleeping bag from Roy who shivered remembering that day like it was yesterday. He thought he was going to die that day or at least end up missing a certain body part that he very much needed. Wally's parents though _hated_ Roy with a passion and were always trying to set there son up with a neighbor's daughter even though he had already found his soul mate.

Roy laid on the sleeping bag next to Wally one arm wrapped around him the other he used as a pillow while spooning up against the smaller red head. Closing his eyes Roy remembered the first time he met the Wests. It had been a little over a year ago when he was 17 and Wally was 14. They or rather Flash had thought it best to keep Wally finding his soul mate a secret for a year or so just for protection he said. Roy found out the real reason rather quickly not even 10 minutes after meeting the West's for the first time.

_**Flashback 1 year ago**_

Roy stood outside the West household, dressed in a pair of jeans, with some sneakers, a black t-shirt, a black jacket, and sunglasses over his eyes. He was still the son of Oliver Queen and had to wear them a lot. Lifting a hand up he rang the doorbell hiding that he was a little bit nervous about having dinner for the first time with the West family, and meeting them for the first time. He would like to have them to like him, but it wasn't _really _necessary, he didn't need their approval to be with Wally. If they hated him so be it, his still not giving Wally up, they would have to kill him for that to happen.

Seconds passed before the door was thrown open and Roy's arms were filled with a redheaded, hyperactive speedster who Roy felt joy seeping from, but also nervousness. "I-missed-you." Wally's muffled voice rang out through Roy's shirt and let out a quick small vibration when Roy's arms wrapped around him.

"I missed you to." Roy said and dropped his head down, resting his cheek on Wally's head.

"Come on, me and my mom just finished dinner and their waiting for you inside." Wally said grabbing Roy's hand in his and dragging him up the stairs through the door, making sure to close it and through the hall towards the living room were a table was set up and the adult Wests sat.

* * *

The dinner was awkward to say the least, Mr. West was glaring at him every couple seconds. Mrs. West, Roy could tell was judging him from his head to his feet, her eyes barley even looking at him. No one spoke not even Wally who was eating a smaller amount then he should be which pissed Roy off a bit, until he remembered that Wally hadn't told his parents that Roy was also a superhero. Every couple minutes when neither adult was looking Roy made sure to scrap a little of his food onto Wally's thankful that they were having lasagna, Wally would hopefully get enough carbs.

Roy felt his eyebrow twitch in annoyance as Mrs. West looked at him again, rage slowly starting to bubble up in anger. _Breath Roy, breath_ Roy thought to himself trying his damn hardest not to snap. Fingers gently brushed against his side, with the quickness that only a speedster has. Roy's mood came down from the high or rage boiling, and grabbed onto Wally's calmness floating off of him, a small bit of rage coming up when he felt Wally's nervous filling up. Chewing on a piece of lasagna he barley noticed the taste of it, before Mrs. West stood saying "I'll go get desert, Rudy would you help me?" Her husband glared once more at Roy before standing and leaving.

Fingers gently brushed against Roy's side before going and wrapping around itself in one of Roy's hand. Wally then spoke unknowingly going into his speed talk saying "Ugh-this-is-a-disaster-and-I-am-so-sorry. I-should-never have told them that I had found my soul mate, even though-I-love-you-so-so-_so_ much."

"Wally breath." Roy said grabbing his boyfriend's shoulders, and squeezing softly, before dragging him into a one arm hug. "Now, from what I understood of your speed talk, this is not a disaster, and if it _is_. It's your parents fault, I'm trying, your trying, _they're_ not trying. And you may have told them now then later, it would have been the same, besides I don't like seeing them trying to set you up with other people. Now lets have a nice, awkward dinner." Roy gently moved Wally's head up and gently kissed him, before jumping in surprise when something shattered on the ground.

Twisting around they saw Wally's parents standing there staring at them. Wally and Roy stared back, Wally suddenly feeling as if he had been caught doing something wrong, while Roy sat a little taller his blue eyes narrowing as if daring them to do something, anything. "I-I- um oops, I'll get some paper towels to pick this up, just gi-give me a minute." Mary West said her hands still shaking slightly in shock, because she truthfully had thought that Wally was lying and just messing around. "Rudy, sweetie there's an extra cake in the freezer can you grab it while I pick this up?" Rudy nodded neck muscles tense and fist slightly clenched.

Both stayed silent as both adults disappeared back into the kitchen. Roy turned slightly shocked as Wally's hand grabbed his bicep in a almost death grip saying "When you leave, hide your bike somewhere and come back. I-I'll keep my upstairs bedroom window open. You can climb the tree outside and there's a large branch that goes-towards-my-room,-please-spend-the-night." Roy blinked surprised because they of course had, had a couple dates, and spent the night but always with Robin with them. They had never spent the night alone together, Flash hadn't allowed it. "Of course."

* * *

Roy placed his helmet on his head and listened as his bike roared to life. Turning his head he lifted a hand, waving goodbye to Wally and the West. Kicking the kickstand up, he turned the handles and was gone shooting off, down the drive into the road and zipping away. Roy barley noticed that he was speeding, he was on his superhero motorcycle that Diana had gotten him, and was more often using it every day then anything. No cop could catch him on this... Well besides the Flash. He slammed to a stop coughing, his bike leaving skid marks on the road, and found himself blinking in shock as pure rage left Wally. "What the fuck?" Roy mumbled, he had never felt that from Wally. Sure he felt anger sometimes, worry, love(a lot), happiness(most of the time), nervousness and some others, but _never_ the pure rage he felt at the moment.

Roy sat there on his bike, glad that no cars were out at the moment, or at least out where he was. Breathing in slow and steady, he pushed down his own anger at someone making Wally that angry,_ calm stay calm _Roy thought, using the technics Diana had been teaching him. Shaking his head Roy started his bike again taking off down the street once more, before turning and going to the zeta tube. Stopping he pushed his bike inside and typed in the code to send it to one of Ollie's hideouts, his main one that he called the 'Arrow Cave'. Leaving he started making his way back to the West house, going at a quick walk, he had a while to go.

* * *

Wally's room was _destroyed _things were thrown off shelves, his prized science books scattered, comics lay everywhere, clothes, food wrappers, everything in the closet seemed to be on the floor alongside his dresser. Even the bed had been moved a couple feet, sitting at the edge of it against the wall sat Wally, his knees brought up into his chest, head on them. Slowly dropping into his room careful to not step on anything Roy walked through the war zone, before pushing some stuff on the floor around Wally away and dropping down besides him. Roy was silent for a moment before reaching over, grabbing Wally and dragging him against his chest. Wally jerked in surprise before leaning more against him eyes closed. "What happened?"

"My parents don't like you, and don't want us to be together."

"Why not?" Roy asked and moved his arm around Wally's shoulders, as the younger redhead shifted so that he was half on Roy. Roy felt Wally shrug in a 'I don't know' way, and sighed before saying "I know, you know Wally. Now come on why don't they want you to be with your soulmate like they are?" Wally seemed to try to bury himself in Roy's chest, before sighing and saying "My parents aren't soulmates, they just got together for two reasons. One they both had been searching for so long they had given up and two my mom got pregnant with me after a one night stand with dad." Roy stayed silent and just hugged Wally close to him.

* * *

**West House Hold**

**July 5, ** **5:50 am**

Roy rolled over, pressing on his phone to shut the alarm off, before bringing his hand up and rubbing his face to knock the sleep off. Shifting around he found Wally curled in a small ball against him, with his own body covering him. Slowly drawing his arm from were it lay under Wally he managed to wiggle it free, before laying Wally's head on a pillow and moving on silent feet to change back into his Red Arrow costume. His eyes narrowed though when he found Superboy not on the bed and glanced around before noticing that Wally's closet door was open a little more then it had been the night before. Opening it with the toe of his boot, his eyes met Superboy's who blinked tiredly before closing them again when Roy closed the door.

Going back to Wally, Roy crouched down and gently shook him half awake, waiting to see green eyes open before saying "I've got to go, I'll see you later okay?"

"M'kay." Wally mumbled before grabbing the blanket Roy had used and curling up in it. Roy let out a soft huff laugh before pressing his lips gently to Wally's forehead, Wally was the only one who saw the gentler side of him, before he slipped out the window and jumped to the truck. Climbing down he landed and disappeared making sure not to be seen, before going to his bike and leaving the West neighbor hood, lifting a hand in a wave when a red blur shot past.

**July 5, 9:05 am**

Wally woke up slowly to his mom knocking on his door telling him to get up and that they had slept enough. Slowly sitting up Wally rubbed out his eyes and glanced towards were Roy had been sleeping and remembered that he had left hours ago. Slipping out of the sleeping bag Wally stretched, before looking towards the bed and noticed that Superboy was gone. "Oh great where'd he go?" Wall mumbled before speeding over to his closet and thought to himself _Better throw on some clothes and find him **fast** before mom and dad find out I lost him or worse **Batman** finds out I lost_ him.

Opening his closet door to grab some clothes Wally jumped and let out a yelp when he came face to well chest, and looked at Superboy who was opening his eyes. "Dude, what are you doing?" Wally asked.

Shouldering his way out Superboy answered with a "Not used to sleeping in a bed. Your closet reminded me of my CADMUS pod. Except for the smell."

"Right..." Wally said before grabbing a shirt, and some pants, alongside one of Roy's jackets that hidden in the back and speed changing. "Come on I'll make breakfast, my mom and dad are probably both at work by now." Wally led the way downstairs past the living room and into the kitchen. "You can just go watch TV or something while I make some breakfast." Wally didn't notice that Superboy hadn't moved until he almost ran into him as he zipped around the kitchen at superspeed. "Whoa! Supey, uh why don't you just go sit down on the couch?"

Superboy stared at him for a moment before nodding and walking out of the kitchen. _Weird_ Wally thought before grabbing the bread and popping slices of it into the toaster, then grabbing eggs and bacon he started making that, before hunting down the pancake batter. For once he didn't feel like making homemade batter.

**30 Minutes Later**

"Hey, Supey breakfast is done!" Wally called while making his way towards the living room, munching on a piece of toast. "Supey?" Wally said a little confused before walking into the living room and looking at Superboy who was staring at the TV watching the... static? "Uh Supey you know your watching static right?" Superboy looked up at him silently before standing and walking past him "Okay, whatever." Wally mumbled before following after him, and giving him a plate. "You grab your food first Supey, I wanna make sure you have enough before I eat the rest." Wally told him before watching as Superboy just stood there staring at the food for a moment like he didn't know what he could eat and what he couldn't. "_Or_ I can give you some advice on what's good."

Superboy glanced at him and nodded before watching as Wally started pointing at things and started piling stuff onto Superboy's plate, filling every inch of it with food. Zipping away he turned the TV on, and put it on some cartoons before zipping back to Superboy and saying "I turned the TV on you can met me in there, I'll be in there in a couple minutes." Superboy nodded and walked slowly into the living room a fork held tightly in his hand, and Wally winced at the tight grip already knowing that it was going to snap soon.

Rubbing his hands Wally looked at the feast for anyone else that wasn't a speedster and started speed eating through it all. Not even ten minutes later Wally had finished it up, and dumped all his plates in the dishwasher. Walking into the living room he noticed that Superboy had barley eaten and dropped besides him saying "What's up Supey? Not hungry?"

"It taste weird.."

"What? I made it the way my teacher taught us... You know what! I bet it's because you've never had anything to eat that wasn't placed in your body by your pod. Try the toast first then move on from there, it doesn't have much flavor, and should help." Wally told him while dropping onto the chair near the couch, grabbing the remote and flicking through everything trying to find something that was good, but wasn't _to_ violent, Supey had just gotten out of his pod he didn't need to see TV violence at least not yet. Finally settling on the cooking channel, Wally brought out his phone and started texting Dick and Roy, his gaze going up and watching Superboy every now and then and holding back a smile as he watched his new brother's reaction to everything.

The whole day passed like that with Wally showing Superboy TV shows, new food, showing him how to hold a fork/spoon correctly without bending it. Holding a pencil was next (Wally didn't run to the store as Kid Flash six times to get new packs of pencils, no matter what the cashier said!), soon though Wally had ran out of things to have Superboy do, and both found themselves lazying around the couch for hours. Lunch passed, and dinner rolled around, alongside Wally doing his chores with superspeed before starting on dinner and dragging Superboy into helping him, by making him (after showing him how to hold the knife) cut vegetables up.

"My parents should be home a little bit after this is done." Wally told him as he boiled water and poured in noddles. Superboy grunted in reply, Wally had barley gotten more then twenty words out of him all day, he was hoping to get more later.

The rest of the night passed with Wally and Superboy watching movies on Wally's computer, upstairs hidden in his room, Wally showing Superboy his hidden stash(well at least _one_ of them) of food, before getting him to agree to actually sleep in Wally's bed. The next day passed the same except Wally's mom was home, and watched as the two boys lazed around bored just watching the TV.

"Enough!" the loud voice broke through the quietness that surrounded the boys causing both to jump in surprise (no they weren't half asleep...They were), both turned Superboy feeling a growl raising up before dying as he saw that it was Wally's mom standing there glaring at them both. "No more loafing. Tomorrow I'm kicking you both out!"

"To do what?" Wally asked as he sat up,unhooking his legs from the arm rest.

"You're a clever boy, Wally. You'll figure it out, maybe this will help. Someone slipped it through our mail slot today." Wally's mom told him and handed him an envelope, he opened it and brought out a credit card and said "It says 'for expenses'."

"Think Superman sent it?" Superboy asked his eyes filled with hope.

"Uh well, there's no name... But who else would it be from?" Wally said keeping his voice straight and being careful about hiding the bat symbol his fingers. "We'll go shopping tomorrow after lunch, you'll have to borrow some clothes though, I'm not sure any of mine will fit though..." Wally trailed off before standing shoving the note and card in his pocket and saying "I'll go grab some of my dad's old clothes from the garage and wash them so you can wear them." Walking into the garage he went to the trashcan in it and ripped the note up into tiny pieces and dropped them into the trashcan. Looking through boxes near the back he ignored the urge to sneeze before finding it and grabbing a shirt and some pants before leaving to wash them.

* * *

**July 7, 12:30 pm**

"I don't like wearing your father's clothes." Superboy stated as he followed Wally through the _loud_ mall. His ears were ringing and hurting, it was all he could do to not cover them with his hands. "Doesn't _thrill_ me either, but the solar suit _had_ to go. Besides dud that's what we're here to fix." Wally said and pointed up towards the store sign that read _Forever Sixteen_. Loud music was playing from it making Superboy wince just slightly before he looked down as he felt something soft pressed into his hand. "They're cotton balls dude, put 'em in your ears it will help with the noise."

Nodding Superboy slide them into his ears before noticing that the sound was better now, it wasn't as _loud_. He kept a couple steps behind Wally who led him through the store, before Wally turned and found that he was _alone_. _Crap, crap, crap!_ Wally thought as he speed walked (jogged) through the store before finally finding Superboy standing in front of a stand that only held black shirts with a red S symbol on it. "...I want this." Superboy said as he picked up a shirt and held it in his hands. Wally stayed silent for a moment before taking it from him and checking the size, then after a quick glance around for other people or cameras used his speed to look through all the shirts to find Supey's size.

"Okay, cool we got some shirts lets go find some pants and stop at the food court, there's some food I want you to try there to."

"Are you sure your not just hungry?"

"I'm _always_ hungry Supey, and there is some things you should try." Searching for pants was easier and soon both (after grab a couple packs of boxers and socks) moved to the checkout.

Unknown to the boys just a couple stores away two twins were walking into a store called _Gemini Gems_ planning on robbing the place.

* * *

"Freeze punk!" rang out reaching Wally's and Superboy's ears, Wally went to the entrance after re-pocketing the card and watching as a security guard went flying through a glass window. _Oh, crap. _Wally thought before turning and going back for Superboy thinking _This will teach me to leave my costume at home! _Pushing Superboy with one hand he grabbed two bandanas saying "We'll take there to and be back for the rest!"

"I'm still hungry Tuppence.." a male voice said and Wally felt the need to slam his head against a wall as he thought _Really!? The mall, who attacks a **mall?** Why is my luck so bad?_ "So I'm takin' our new pal to the food court." Tommy said as he pointed to the food court and started walking towards it dragging a man who kept trying to break free even though it was useless while saying "Please, please."

"Right behind you Tommy." His sister Tuppence said as she grabbed the guard who was laying on the floor stunned "Just cleanin' up a bit first, y'know how I feel about litter lyin' 'round." Tuppence grabbed the guard easily lifting him up and Wally felt his heart stop before pushing Superboy forward who jumped after him, managing to catch him and land on the floor unharmed. Screams of call the Flash filled the air as people started running trying to get out of the mall or at least to the other side to safety. Wally quickly finished tying the yellow bandana around his face before jumping after him and using his speed to help him catch railings as he flipped from one to another before skidding to a stop on the first level of the mall.

"Here put this on." Wally said as he passed Superboy a red bandana.

"Why?" Superboy asked as he took it already tying it around his face while waiting for Wally's answer.

"Because until Bats makes his decision about our team, I'd rather _not_ create another Cadmus-style incident at least not one _we_ get blamed for!"

"Who are those two?" Superboy asked as he looked up towards the upper floor were the girl was staring down at them. Wally looked up at her alongside him before shrugging and saying "No idea."

"Hey, Tommy! We got us some _real_ company comin'!" Tuppence yelled warning her twin brother. Tommy grinned as he picked up the man with a fist and slammed him against the wall while saying "Well if company's comin', we should set the table."

"Hostages?"

"Hostages." Tommy said with a nod before turning to the people in the food court saying "If I could have yer attention y'all are now officially hostages of Tommy and Tuppence Terror. The Terror Twins!"

Tommy had barley moved a step forward when he was slammed into by a blur with a voice that said "I'm sure they're _so_ feeling the honor." He went flying right into a table, and slowly got up shaking his head to clear it as people went sprinting away from him. Superboy launched himself at the girl twin slamming his fist into her and using his superstrength thankful that at least he didn't have to be careful anymore. "Ugh son, you do pack a wallop." Tuppence said as she pulled herself from the wall shaking some dust off her. "Lady, I'm not your son." Superboy said as he ran towards her, not helping the surprise look that appeared on his face as she while smirking _caught_ his fist in her hand, before she leaned forward a bit while saying "And I ain't no lady."

With a quick toss she watched as he went flying over the railing and crashing onto the first floor."Supey!" Wally cried and looked down at his new friend/brother, before starting to vibrate as he heard Tommy's voice behind him saying "Reckon yer focused on the wrong hero, hero." Dropping down Wally slipped right out from were he had been going to punch, twisted around and jumped into the air to slam both feet into Tommy's back sending him down over the railing onto the first floor. "Big mistake jerk!" Tuppence yelled as she lunged at Wally.

Wally couldn't help but roll his eyes before going over the railing while grabbing it and hanging onto it, before watching as she went over and saying "That's _Kid Jerk_ to you sister! And _seriously _what part of 'I'm way faster than you' aren't you getting here?" Pressing both feet against the side of the railing Wally used it to help him flip through the air, land on the escalator before sliding down and jumping onto the ground just in time to watch as Tommy punched Superboy sending him flying through a wall and outside. Shrugging Wally zipped up to the hole stopping just enough to say "Come and get us Timid Twins!" before hopping out and speeding towards Supey, already knowing that if Supey could distract them he could create a twister and suck the air around them out.

Wincing when he saw that Supey had landed on a car and remembered how much that _hurt_, he had crashed into a lot of them over the years. He stopped besides him and said "Good job luring them away from the hostages."

"Is that what I was doing?" Superboy asked as he climbed off of the car and stood besides Wally as the twins dropped onto the pavement in front of them. Cracks forming under there feet as both glared before Tommy said "Dan it, Tup! I ain't sure we're _ready_ for _them__ boys_ yet."

"Nah, Tom definitely not."

"Uh wow... Guess we scared 'em off." Wally said as he watched the Terror twins run.

"Should we go after them?" Superboy asked.

"No you shouldn't, and no you didn't." Flash's voice rang out behind Wally.

"Bus-ted." Wally mumbled softly, while turning around to see Flash and Superman standing there. Flash stood hands on his hips and glaring at the two teens. Superboy looked up watching as Superman left and muttered a soft "Superman.."

"Three days." Flash said a hint of anger and annoyance in his voice "You couldn't stay out of trouble for _three days_."

"Hey, that's not-" Wally began but stopped at Flash's glare.

"Go _home_. Get a good night's sleep. I'll pick you _both_ up first thing in the morning. Batman's made his decision." turning Wally and Superboy watched as Flash left, them both standing in the parking lot. Wally felt his shoulders slump slightly, before turning and leading Superboy back to the mall to grab his clothes, before going home.

* * *

**July 8, 8:02 am**

Wally slipped his cowl up over his head and glanced over at Superboy who was carrying a backpack that held all his newly bought clothes. "Flash should be here any second unless his late then we may as well start walking." Wally told him before looking up as Flash slide to a stop in the West house living room and glanced at both of them, before moving towards Superboy saying "I'm going to have to carry you to the zeta tube, don't worry we'll be there in a flash."

When Wally and Flash stopped in front of the zeta tube that looked like a broken down phone box in the back of an alley, Wally couldn't help but laugh softly when he saw that Superboy looked a bit _green_. "You ready Supey?" Wally asked as the zeta tube came to life and he started to step through it. Superboy didn't answer instead he just followed and listened as the computer recognized him.

* * *

**Comments? Thoughts? (The bottom half of this came from the comic book that's a tie in with the show.)**

**Also I feel like Wally would know how to cook, since he kinda has to know how if his going to eat and_ live_.**


End file.
